iMobWars
by TexasGunKing
Summary: What happens when secrets from the past bring in a bullet storm to the city of Seattle? The iCarly gang will need to adapt and survive against the deadliest finest of the criminal underworld.
1. Unexpected Deaths

**Author's Notes: I own NOTHING except the crime families**

**Unexpected Deaths**

_An old man in his early fifties lay seated in the backseat of a black Cadillac "Let's go Giovanni what's taking so long?" Another man in his early thirties got in the driver's seat "What the hell boy should I get a new driver or should I just subtract your paycheck?"_

'_Sorry boss I had to pay the front desk" He turned the ignition on and drove down the street towards downtown for an important meeting taking place later on._

**Present day **

"And that's all we can give you for today."

"So go home and hug a lamp."

"Or go to boot camp"

Both voices combined "But never make a grasshopper mad!"

"This has been iCarly!" The group's tech producer looked up and gave them the signal to break. "Annnnd cut!" Both girls broke off with Carly rearranging her hair and Sam sluggishly laying in one of the giant beanbags. Freddie quickly began to check on the websites comments section with satisfaction in his eyes.

"This week's show was a great one judging the ratings our faithful followers are giving us." Freddie told the girls with Sam replying back.

"Yeah since Carly and I are doing all the heavy work here I guess we deserve praise." Sam told Freddie without bothering to look at him.

"Heavy work?" Freddie shot straight back at Sam. "Without me you wouldn't be able to turn on your ipear. Even with the instructions manual in your hand moron!"

Sam jumped to her feet and with broken nose in her mind walked towards Freddie as he began to back off with fright in his eyes. But thankfully Carly intervened and calmed Sam down before a murder happened in the iCarly studio. Just then Spencer showed up with his entire face and upper shirt covered in blue frosting.

"The heck happened to you?" Carly asked his lovable dimwitted brother.

"Cake is harder to make than you think." He replied.

They all laughed and headed downstairs for some drinks. It was the last week of summer vacation and the trio had something special for next week. So while Carly daydreamed about the special occasion while Freddie and Sam bitched at each other about how they were going to plan their first day out. Freddie was worried Sam would embarrse him and she was itching for a new year of female domination on their last year together. Starting Monday after next week all three of them were officially high school seniors.

Later that evening after Freddie left to his place before Mrs. Benson started freaking out the girls sat lazily in the couch watching television.

"You know we need to start gathering ideas for the big day next week."

"What do mean by ideas?" Sam answered back with a mouthful of cheerios.

"We have to make our first day a memorable one." Carly continued "You know what they say. First impressions count."

"Whatever."

Carly was mouthing to say something else when the TV show got interrupted by the news channel. Apparently some major news was going on for this unwelcomed interruption.

"Great someone better be dying!" Sam spoke with annoyance.

"_We interrupted this broadcast for some breaking news it is now fully confirmed that legendary Chicago crime boss Joseph "Good Joey" Perrino has passed away in his hospital bed after suffering an unexpected cardiac arrest just 24 minutes ago. Investigators are already at the scene and further details will be given for now we return you to your weekly broadcasting for the evening."_

"Wow my guess went beyond expectation." Sam told Carly who scolded her for insulting a dead man.

"What's with the chizz Carls the guy was a criminal."

"Yeah but it's still sad to know that someone who could've had gone a straight path ended up in crime alley."

"Yeah well I gotta go and make a quick stop at the toilet." Sam stood up and headed for the bathroom with her bag of cheerios in hand still munching on them. Carly grossed out kept thinking that why oh why was Sam so filthy sometimes.

The next morning Freddie's annoying mother woke him up and it was still pretty dark outside of his window. Disgruntled he changed clothes and walked to the kitchen table where his mother was cooking some omelets with bacon. The smell of the bacon made him think of the blonde demon that he so loved to hate and sometimes hated to love. He shook of the thoughts and started chewing on his breakfast. Just then the song that was playing on the radio got interrupted for another important broadcast.

"_This just in the sudden death of Joseph Perrino has already brought in a firestorm across Chicago. Reports of drive bys and mob hits have already been reported in all over East Chicago. In one killing the victim was a well-known mob lawyer of the Nicolosi crime family. Police officers alongside with SWAT units have been deployed all across city hall and the hot zones in the city. Most analysts believe Castellano caporegime Michael Di Salvo to be responsible for the sudden attacks on the other city crime fa…"_

Freddie shook his head wondering why these people would murder each other for money and power knowing that in the end there was only one way out in that career. As he kept thinking he noticed his mother hadn't moved from here spot in the oven. She stood there almost petrified as if she saw or heard something that spooked her still. Freddie kept studying her as the news continued playing.

"_Good Joey as his closest friends called him had successfully run the Castellano family for nearly two decades when he gained power back in the winter of '78 after winning the full support of the capos. His great charisma and intellectual mind in strategic analysis helped the family gain enormous power among all other gangs in the city. But in October of 1992 he suffered a near death attempt on his life where he spent up to nine months in the Northwestern Memorial Hospital. Since then tensions have slowly began to take shape until today that the bomb's timer finally reached zero. Now the mayor and police commissioner have set up a curfew and police checkpoints since this situation clearly seems as an all out civil war in Chicago. For any residents in the area stay indoors and visitors beware the streets at night."_

Once it was over the music station in radio began playing again, but Mrs. Benson stood still her eyes deep in space with a somewhat worried look on her. Freddie started feeling uneasy and spoke to her.

"Um…mom?" His mom snapped out of it.

"Oh…um…I…I'm going to be late for work." She grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "If there's anything wrong you call me Freddie you call me right away be safe." Once she was gone Freddie looked confused as Spencer when he was told that he forgot his date at the movies. He finished his food, placed the plate in the dishwasher and walked out the apartment.

"What was that all about?"

Over by the Groovy Smoothie Carly was waiting for her friends in one of the free tables inside. While she waited all she heard around her was about this Don Perrino that she saw on the news the other night.

"The guy was a criminal legend."

"I bet the National Guard is going to get involved."

"Who's in charge now?" and so on so on. Carly being one not too interested in news and gossip involving crime didn't seem to understand what the whole buzz was about. All she knew was that the guy was a leader of a big gang in Chicago. She started to get involved in the whole Chicago thing too, but Sam entered the building with her left hand on some random kid's ear.

"If you ever whistle at me again like that I swear that I'll rip open your skull with my butter sock!" She shouted at his ear before kicking him out of the area.

"Sup' Carls." Sam greeted Carly.

"Hey Sam." She responded back.

Sam took her seat and yelled out for T Bo as Carly began talking to her. "What do you think about this situation here?"

Sam looked at her confused "What situation?"

Carly continued "This whole gang war thing going on in Chicago." She pointed at all directions to show everybody talking about it. Sam shrugged "Eh stuff like this always happens."

"Always?"

"Okay not like every day, but it's quite common in the gang life"

"What do you mean by common?" A voice sounded off behind her.

She turned around to find T Bo standing there with a curious look in his eyes. Carly and Sam stood there waiting since it was obvious he was going to say something.

"Girl don't you know the legend of Good Joey or what?" Sam just shook her head with Carly doing the same. "Not really I just know he WAS this big time gangster back in the '80's."

"Well Good Joey Perrino was the most lucrative mobster of his generation and single handedly reshaped the mob influence in Chicago I know because I lived there."

"You're from Chicago cool." Sam told him.

"Yep, but the real legend is about his hidden $42,000,000 worth in stolen jewels from a British armored train." Sam stood there highly interested already while Carly quickly began to question the so called legend.

"T Bo please how many books and movies have we heard that story from before."

"Heck no if he was real and so was his legacy then the legend has to be too!" He answered her back then said. "By the way do you girls want some waffles?" T Bo pulled out a stick with waffles pierced through it.

After he left the girls continued chatting about random stuff when Freddie came and sat with them. Sam's first reaction was to catapult a fruit piece with her spoon at his face. Freddie just looked at thinking why?

As the trio continued on their daily lives on the other side of the map in the Midwest things were not looking good at all. Chicago had gone from a peaceful everyday metropolitan yesterday night to a semi war-torn city in last eight hours. Ambulances ranged from every direction and police units kept a sharp look out in street outpost set throughout the districts. In on building near the port there were two Caucasian men in suits guarding a door. Inside there was a bigger group of seven all seated in a table with a city map in the middle.

"This has to stop or we're all dead _capire_? One of them spoke to the others gathered around.

"_Calma il mio amico_ everything will be solved soon enough" An old man told him and all others agreed. Just then there was a knocking on the door and all men jumped up with pistols in hands. One of the guards answered the door and it was just another soldier bringing some news. Everybody relaxed as the messenger approached the old man.

"What news you bring us _ragazzo." _He spoke to him.

"_Ill mio Consiligere_ he's downstairs and wants to speak to you!"

Everybody quieted down and looked at the old man for answers. He just waved his hand in signal to grant the visitor access into the room. Some moments later the door lunged open and a young man in his early thirties in dressing pants and shoes, a white sleeve shirt and a black vest stepped inside in a hurry. All eyes were on him as he walked up to the old man who in return greeted him.

"_Sono felice che tu possa rendere _Michael."


	2. Buried Secrets

**Buried Secrets**

_The Chicago night life was flourishing now that the sun had settled down. The black Cadillac rolled through the other cars as it made its way towards the Chicago Grand Hotel up ahead._

"_Hey Giovanni my dear boy what do you think about the rumors surrounding me?"_

"_People speak nonsense when their scared boss."_

_The boss laid back as he kept himself in deep thoughts about the grave situation he got involved in._

_**Present Day**_

The gang headed back to Bushwell Plaza after a fresh break at the Groovy Smoothie. Sam led the way with Carly and Freddie in tow. As they walked Freddie went into his thoughts about certain things. Why did his mom act so weird this morning even though she was already considered beyond weird and crazy. But this was a different kind of weird as if there was something really wrong going on. Either that or she is finally having the mental breakdown everybody's feared for their lives. Freddie felt a strong slap on his cheeks which snapped him back to reality.

"Earth to Fredweirdo!" Sam spoke to Freddie in his face as she delivered a second soft but strong slap to the boy.

"Huh what?"

Carly giggled at his dumbfounded friend "Freddie you look so adorable when you act like that."

"Umm...thanks." Sam hit him on the back of the head to gain his attention. She doesn't like being ignored most importantly she hates it when Freddie is all over Carly. "When will that boy learn?" She thought to herself.

"Spaceship lover I said that your helping me with my new computer on the weekend."

Freddie looked at her "When did I volunteer?" That earned him another smack to the head "Just now let's go!"

Over by the local hospital Mrs. Benson kept herself occupied on the front desk's computer. She frantically searched the internet and had the mouse pad hostage as she continued clicking on various sites. Most of these sites were news related with many having titles such as _More killings in Chicago__, __Nicolosi strike back__, __Is Di Salvo to blame?_Asshe paused for a moment to absorb all the information she covered her face with both hands to hide her frustration from the patients and fellow staff.

"It's really happening" She spoke "Oh god it's been so long."

Back in Chicago the meeting had taken a drastic new turn of events. The Castellano's longtime Consigliere and infamous capo were having a heated argument. The other attendants were watching the act from aside speaking their minds when needing to.

"The _maledetto _Nicolosi started this damn war!"

"Michael what matters is that we live beyond this."

"How...by hiding?" Michael waved his hand around the room. "Those _bramoso porco _are likely getting the other families to join their _causa."_

"Nonsense the Monterosso's have been our allies since the boss's son married their Don's niece." One of the men present responded to Michael's doubts.

"Micheletto is dead and so is the boss now." Michael answered him back in a low tone which showed signs of sadness. "He was the torch to this dark abyss and now that fire has burnt out."

That last comment hit everybody hard Joey had always lighted their spirits even in the toughest, hardest moments. Whoever was to be nominated as the new Don wouldn't have the same mystic that Don Perrino once had. The Nicolosi were on a mission to destroy the family's influence, steal their territory and run them out of town. They needed to be strong and fight back the aggression that threatened their survival.

"Michael we still have hope don't give up."

"I'm not Sal just furious that we're showing so much weakness."

Sal placed both his hands on Michael's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Meet me tomorrow we've got much to discuss; this meeting is over for the day." He waved his hand and at once everybody started walking out the door. Michael stood there awhile looking out the window then headed towards the door.

"Michael." The young capo looked back at his Consigilere. "Take care of yourself."

"You too Sal."

Sal smiled back "I'm more worried about you so don't go on a killing spree out there okay."

"Sure." Michael walked out the door and back to the gritty dangerous streets of Chicago.

Once the gang reached Carly's place they went inside to find Spencer working on a new unique sculpture. It compromised of cereal boxes and a lot of soda cans. Sam crashed on the sofa as both Carly and Freddie walked to the kitchen. "Is that all the peppy colas that we bought just three days ago?" Carly asked his brother.

"Yeah." Spencer answered her question not taking his eyes of his masterpiece.

"Did you drink it all?"

"No way I poured it on an empty milk jug." Carly looked a bit confused there.

"You did wash it did you?"

Spencer raised his eyes up "Oops."

Freddie got grossed out and walked over to Sam as Carly placed her hand over her face in frustration. Freddie sat next to Sam as both watched the television. Sam looked quite different today Freddie thought. Maybe she put some make up? Naah she would never perhaps she got new clothes. Sam had been busy watching the television when she got this feeling next to her. She slowly moved her head to the left and caught Freddie square handed looking at her.

"What the hell?" She thought why was freddumbo looking at her. Was he...checking her out perhaps? Sam's heart rate jumped at that conclusion. They had dated last year, but it didn't work out, but that was last year. Maybe things were different now, things could be better between them. Sam blew away those crazy thoughts and spoke up.

"You lost something or you want something?"

Freddie panicked and looked away quickly. That got Sam to regain her confidence as she enjoyed making boys feel weak and inferior to her. It was one of her many passions which included ham and wrestling. Though sometimes and she meant sometimes she felt bad for making Freddie's life into the ultimate man servant's nightmare. Just then Freddie's phone beeped and he checked his messages.

"My mom's coming back from work." He said as he stood up.

"Okay goodbye Freddie."

"See ya kido."

"Don't forget your special tick bath before hitting your baby crib." Freddie rolled his eyes and shouted back "Whatever." Before walking out the apartment. Once he left Carly threw a pickle at her best friend right over her head. Sam turned her head around at her.

"Was that a pickle?"

"Sam when are you gonna be more...sweet to Freddie?"

Sam laughed at her and herself, but after seeing Carly cross her arms and tilt her head sideways at her she got serious. "Wait your being serious right now?"

"Mm hmmm." She responded back at her.

"What's with the sudden protection for him?"

"It's not protection just caring for his emotions." What the chizz? Why was Carly acting like that to her maybe she want's something from Freddie. Carly's infamous for getting her way with boys for whatever reason that concerned her.

"Sure thing Mrs. Benson-Shay."

Carly dropped her arms down and placed them on her hips. "I didn't mean it like that Sam." Now it was Sam's turn to start having speculations. "What do you mean by that huh?"

"Look I understand your feelings and all..." She got interrupted by the same pickle hitting her new shirt. "What feelings!" Spencer slightly turned his face at the drama behind him, but didn't want in.

"Calm down we can talk about your situation some..." She dodged one of the couch's pillows.

"What situation!"

"You know what I mean or should I say it."

Sam got up and started reaching for the door "I'm done for the day."

"You can't deny it forever!" Carly shouted out to her BFF just as the door slammed. Carly released a satisfying smile as she crossed her arms again.

"So what happened now?" Spencer asked his sister blankly still very occupied on his work of art. "She still wants him." That's all she said as she climbed the stairs to her room.

Later that night Freddie was suddenly awaken by a rather loud "dud" that came from the living room. Curiosity gained the better of him as he got up from bed and slowly walked towards the door. Pressing his ear against the wood he could hear someone shuffling objects around. "A burglar!" He thought and began reaching back for his phone, but suddenly hesitated. What if he's able to take him down? He would most likely get awarded a medal by the city and gain a lot of respect from everybody. Better yet he would impress all the girls with his bravery and strength…especially Sam. "Sam…" Freddie shook his head and regained control of his mind. He grabbed his biggest spelling bee trophy and clutched it with a hard grip as he slowly opened the door.

The hallway in his apartment was rather short so anybody could've had seen him, but the advantage was that it was dark enough to sneak around undetected. He slowly headed towards the person, but instead was surprised to see his mother. He let out a relief and was going to talk to her when she placed a grey box on the kitchen table. Freddie's curiosity returned and he stood to the shadows. Marissa turned on a small lamp which brightened her small area. She opened the box and pulled out various sheets of papers with words scribbled on them. "Letters?" Freddie asked himself in thought as he kept looking on. But what she pulled out next shocked him beyond his guesses. A black coated .45 revolver with a dark brown wooden handle.

"What the fuck?" He whispered to himself

Marissa examined the weapon before placing it on top of the letters and continued digging inside the box. Then she pulled out a very small piece of wood which she toyed with. The piece had what looked like small squares with each one having one letter. As he continued looking Freddie noticed that the squares could be moved around within the piece.

"A puzzle piece?" Freddie couldn't understand why she had all of this in secret. The gun "probably" made sense since she's the ultimate overprotective mother in the universe, but it still didn't add up. Things took a different turn as she began muttering to herself.

"Oh why…why me?"

"Okay?" He thought as she continued.

"Why did I took this…I should've told him no."

"Maybe…they'll never find it which means they'll… never find us."

That last one caught his attention. Who are "they" and what is it about that puzzle that seemed so worthy to obtain? This was too much for Freddie alone to sum up even with that intellectual brain of his. Marissa began placing all the stuff back inside the box which meant it was time for Freddie to bail back to his room. Once in his room he placed the trophy back in its place and lay in bed wide awake for some time. He checked his alarm clock which read 2:28 that was the longest he'd ever stayed up late. He started regaining his sleep and left everything aside for tomorrow. He had a lot of investigating to do.

The smell of city smog filled the skies of a bright sunny Chicago ready to begin its day anew, but instead police sirens and distant gun fire was all that was really heard that day. The city had entered its second day of massive urban warfare between the families, local street gangs and the police department. Ambushes and strongholds were being set up all across the city. Most of the major fighting was occurring in the historical and industrial city districts. Nicolosi mercenaries were squaring off against both SWAT and Castellano militia to a rapid body count. But the Nicolosi especially the family's underboss was searching for one guy in particular.

Bang, bang, bang, bang was the sound that a silver 9mm was making as it hit its targets with precise accuracy. One of the targets hid behind a heavy dumpster as he's partners were shot down like glass bottles.

"Come on shoot me you _cazo."_ The attacker shouted.

"Up yours guido!" was his response back.

"Guido?" the gunman shouted back "Fuck you nigger!"

He squeezed the trigger with more bullets hitting the dumpster. The man's gun had run out and he ducked for cover to get a quick reload. The other guy jumped at the moment to return fire at his aggressor. As the shooting happened the second guy had realized he was out of clips. '_Cazo_!" and acknowledged his situation. The gangster that he was attacking slowly walked away from his cover and towards the man.

"Listen up asshole!" he shouted out.

"Nicolosi is giving out a big reward for your corpse so…"

That was all he was able to say as a flying pistol hit him right in the nose. The Italian charged at the guy tackling him towards the same dumpster and repeatedly bashed the back of his skull at the same structure. The blood spot began flowing down to the floor as the Italian got to his feet. He looked at his dead adversaries then pulled out a smoke. Suddenly the sound of a gun cocking behind him raised his concerns. He didn't bother moving and stood still with his lighter and cigar in his hands.

"Bang…you dead." The voice behind him sarcastically said.

He turned around to look at the guy and flipped him off. "Fuck you Donnie." His friend laughed with joy and walked over to him. "You should be more careful Mikey."

'I hate that name." Michael glared at him. Both began walking away from the alley and to the main street.

"So what happened?"

"What do you mean…didn't you see those dead spooks over there?" he pointed his thumb backwards.

"Yeah, but word is that our greedy pal Nicolosi is finally growing a pair and sending everybody to your doorstep."

"Let me worry about that dumb fucker." Michael grabbed his cigar and continued. "The only thing Bart was ever good at was licking cocks." That comment made Donnie giggle to himself and Michael followed his lead.

"Why else would his uncle let him be second in charge?"

"I don't know about that, but let's meet with Sal over at his place."

A well-dressed man walked towards an elderly man in a light blue rolled up long sleeve and black suspenders. The old man had been reading a brown leather book in his fireplace for quite some time now. His attention shifted to the bodyguard by his side.

"Nothing else you might need sir?"

"Not now, but inform me when my visit comes."

"Sure thing boss."

Just then a loud knocking came from the front door. All the guards present went on high alert and aimed their pistols at the same direction. Sal was moved to the corner as one of the guards approached the door. Everybody else stood their ground awaiting the worse.

"Who is it?" the guard demanded.

A voice on the other end replied. "The pizza guys, but we can deliver love notes too." 

"The fuck?" He thought and slowly opened the door, but only to be hit hard by it as two men entered forcefully. Michael looked down at the guy who landed on the floor. "Note to self never trust pizza guys okay" He looked at the rest of the men in the corridor as they lowered their weapons with grunts and mutters. "How's the day treating you fellas?" Michael asked them as he and Donnie headed towards the main living room where Sal looked him with frustration in his face.

"Are you asking for a fucking quick funeral?"

"Maybe in twelve years, but not now."

"Ahhh…follow me." Sal groaned at him as they walked over to the couches. So as they both sat down Donnie inspected all the fine china decorated in the glass cabinets.

"So we got a counter attack on those _figli di puttana?_"

"Not quite Michael, but it's something far more…interesting." Michael gave an odd look at his longtime friend.

"_Cosa si intende _Sal?"

"What I mean is that good ol' Joey had some deep skeletons in his closet."

"Are you saying Don Perrino kept stuff hidden from us?" Michael began feeling uneasy. Sal gave him a nod as Donnie approached them. This unexpected news gained his attention as Joseph Perrino had always been an honest man who lied only when the situation demanded it. Michael suddenly rose from his spot with a pissed look in his eyes.

'How do you happen to know these things?" He raised his voice.

"I barely discovered it too you now." Sal replied back. "And the biggest one involves a lost treasure."

Michael quickly faced him with his expression in disbelief. "A lost treasure that was stolen then hidden by…"

"Those are lies Sal and you know it!"

"Hey Michae…" Donnie was cut off. "Shut up Donnie!"

Sal lay still in the couch not bothering to get up or do anything. 'I understand how much Joey meant to you, but the truth has been uncovered."

"That train robbery did happen okay, but he had nothing to do with it!"

"Yeah at least 43 civilians lost their lives that day…" Donnie told Sal. "No way Joey would participate in a massacre like that."

Sal looked at the ground in silence then reached for an item on a small lamp table. "Take this and read it Di Salvo." He tossed the book he had been reading from earlier on the coffee table. Both Michael and Donnie looked at it for a while. Donnie picked it up and examined it as Michael spoke again.

"What's in it?"

"That my dear _bambino _is Joseph Perrino's secret journal about his private life."


	3. Searching for Truth

"_Just a few more blocks boss." That was the last thing he ever spoke to him as their car got slammed from the side. Giovanni lost control and crashed into a parked car on the street._

"_Aghh…" was the only sound the boss managed to make as he gained conscious of the crash. Suddenly a second car came to a screeching halt in front of them. All the old man could do was stare back at them._

_**Present Day**_

Sam woke up real early the next day and that bugged her enormously as it was still very dim outside her window. She threw the pillow at the wall and sluggishly walked towards the dresser. With both her eyes barley open she managed to get a hold of the brush and not drop a single thing. While brushing her blonde hair smoothly yesterday's argument with Carly came back to her. Sam remembered the reaction she made at Carly's suspicions about her and Freddie. She threw the brush at the floor startling Frothy as the same reaction from last night came back at her.

"Damn it Carly what do you know." She muttered at herself. "You don't know what love is and never will."

She paused for a moment there lost in her thoughts. 'Love' what did that word mean to her? She loved ham and she loved her best friend in the whole wide world. But what about that other love? The one you share with your special someone, the one that remains with you for eternity if you happen to catch it. The one she once believed to had caught.

"Everybody's favorite illness..." She murmured to herself.

She finished dressing up and headed down the stairs to the front door. Her mom was all passed out on the couch with the TV on static. Sam just rolled her eyes and swung the door wide open to show a bright view of the Seattle skyscrapers ahead. Today she, Carly and the nub were going to start the outline and write the segments and scripts for the last iCarly of the summer.

Over at Bushwell Plaza Freddie's mind was spinning with questions about his mom. She had a gun check; she also had confidential papers with her too double check and now everything around her is utterly suspicious and dangerous beyond her normal germ paranoia.

"Also who are '_they' _that she kept talking about?"

"Hey Freddie!"

He soon felt a light, but rather heavy object collide with his head. Being completely distracted by his inner thoughts caused him to stumble down from the hit. He looked up to see Carly stepping out of the elevator. A worried look overcame her as she approached.

"Shoot…did I hurt you?" She spoke with worry.

"Nah...Just caught me by surprise that's all." Freddie replied back.

He looked down and saw a filled up water bottle. Damn that was embarrassing for him. Both walked to the iCarly studio discussing skits, segments and more outrageous messing with Lewbert pranks. But Freddie's concentration was somewhere else at the moment and Carly took quick notice of it.

"So how about we drop the whole episode and call it a free day huh?" She tricked questioned him.

"Yeah sure, sure…" Freddie nodded in oblivious approval.

Carly gave him a look and continued her observation. "Okay then, shall we fire Sam from the team and give out auditions for a new member?"

"Yeah aha...wha…wait what?" He snapped back to reality with that one.

Carly stepped right in front halting his tracks and gave out a victory grin. Freddie was getting all wrangled up about her sudden proposition to get rid of Sam. She then crossed her arms and spoke to him still grinning.

"So that's the cause of your brain not working properly isn't it?" the confused tech looked at her, "Okay what is going on?"

"Sam, Freddie Sam!" She told him in a tone that made it seem obvious.

"Well I guess all those beatings are starting to take affect and…" He was halted by Carly's hand blocking his mouth and muffling the words it produced. Her left hand smacked him in the side of his forehead as she began to speak up.

"Oh shut up Benson and just admit it!" She persisted.

Freddie managed to remove her hand away and questioned her. "What damn thing do I have to admit?" Carly rolled her eyes at his denial or weak thinking, but held her ground.

"Do you still like Sam or not?"

Freddie got all sorts of symptoms flowing through him, but the main one was a nervous shock at hearing those words. Did she just actually asked him that very particular question that even he had trouble smashing together to form an answer. After what seemed as a suspenseful agitating hour he cleared his thoughts and looked at the highly demanding brunette.

"There's nothing between us Carls." At least that's what he believed then and now. Carly's grinning face lowered itself down at the words spoken by her close friend. But to think that her curiosity was long gone was still far from gone.

"So…what's with you then?"

Giving out a deep inhale and exhale he proceeded to tell her about the secrecy that his mother had been up too. Carly listened closely nodding and mouthing the words "okay' or "really?". During the conversation Freddie purposely left out the part where his mom talked about the mysterious "They" that she apparently feared as to not scare Carly into thinking that people were after them. Freddie soon had the same thinking were his mother and him actually in grave danger and if it has to do with something about her past.

"This is very…well coming from your mom not really, but still…very suspicious indeed."

"I know and just wish to find out as soon as possible." Carly placed her arm over his shoulders and told him, "Well just ask her because it now seems that she has some few skeletons in her closet."

Both got up from the carpet that they had been sitting on and headed down stairs. But halfway out the door Freddie turned to Carly and sheepishly asked

"Did it really look like I was still all over Sam?"

"Uhhhh…well since she's not here to rip out my tongue I guess so, yeah.", she quickly headed down the stairs in a moment's flash. Freddie slowly followed recapturing her words in memory. 'Why would Sam even care what Carly thought about…unless…no, nah' He dismissed his thoughts and continued down the living room.

* * *

"Please…please…shut that…damn thing…OFF!"

Donnie jerked around to see his best friend all tensed up and holding his hand on the forehead blocking his eyes. Michael was very agitated and yet as he spoke his body language showed a very stiff yet rather calm attitude. The Di Salvo's had a mean temper and it was starting to take shape. Donnie quickly powered off the radio before Michael's inner evil literally blew up the car they were currently in. The silent ride was one not to enjoy as the nerve breaking suspense kept building up. They had just discovered a deep deception by their former Don. Michael had refused at first but after more insisting he took up the journal. The past 3 days had been hell for the young capo, Good Joey was dead, the Nicolosi declared war and to top it all off Perrino's famed legacy had just delivered a few explosive revelations.

"Why?" Donnie took a quick glimpse at Michael, "Huh?"

"Why…did he do it?"

As Donnie kept driving he mentally asked himself the same question. There had to be a reason on why Perrino ordered the attack on the Federal Reserve train. This was too big of an operation even for a local crime boss. Only a terrorist or highly trained task force could've accomplished this goal.

"Only he knew, only he." Donnie reassured him.

Michael replied with a simple sigh of exhaustion still looking straight at the road ahead of them. Who to believe now as he was being framed, hunted and wanted. All they now needed was one more piece of solid evidence before calling in a meeting with the family as Sal had ordered.

"Yo Mikey behind ya."

"Shit!"

Looking through the rearview mirror Michael caught the sight of a black impala gaining speed towards them. As the vehicle got at proximity Michael could see at least three occupants within it. Opening the glove compartment and pulling out a 9mm Beretta he told Donnie to floor it. "How they find us?" Donnie spoke as he nearly hit a passing truck. "How the hell should I know?" Michael climbed out his seat and out the window taking aim.

After a few seconds of adjusting his balance he pulled the trigger unleashing fast burning small projectiles of lead. The occupants of the impala took cover as the bullets hit the vehicle in all the frontal areas. The back window rolled down letting a brown trench coat come out wielding a Saiga-12 shotgun. Seeing this Michael desperately attempted to shoot him dead, but soon had to reload. The Mafiosos opened fire at the Castellanos ahead of them. Most of the shells hit the car's trunk and not Michael as Donnie made a sharp turn to the left saving his boss' life. The street they had entered was leading them to a food market filled with buying customers. Donnie continued the path as the impala closely followed behind. The trench coat proceeded to fire again. Civilians ran for cover as bullets and baskets full of vegetables flew in all directions. As Michael continued his defensive assault he got hit by a random cabbage in the head. 'What the fuck?' with Donnie shouted back "Those veggies are good for ya, you know!" followed by some amusing laughter. To avoid future head injuries Michael climbed back into his seat and argued with Donnie on which direction to take. The other three Mafiosi weren't without accidents neither as the front window got heavily covered in broken wooden piles and groceries. Without eyes on front the impala drifted of course and crashed into a food stall just near the street exit.

"Fucking shit that was close!" Michael told his friend, "Those Nicolosi fucks are hot for my ass, but I'll fuck them up theirs nice and slow first!"

CPD cruisers came rumbling up ahead, so the two mafiosos took a turn into a secluded alleyway and exited through the next street. Continuing their previous route, but highly alerted to the surrounding areas up ahead. Their destination was the safe house of a longtime Castellano associate and former member of Don Perrino's inner circle. Avoiding both the main streets and highway patrols the duo took the long route around town with no more close incidents.

Michael had to figure this out and quick before more _soldatos _**(Soldiers)**and higher ups were put to permanent sleep. Just the other week that he successfully scored with one of the hottest dancers from the family's owned gentleman's club and the following day he secured at least $735,800 in money laundering from their business fronts. Life was all fun and proper family business, nothing could kill his momentum. Then the news was brought to him. To be honest it felt as if time suddenly slowed down and all he could think about was of the day the boss found him passed out and beaten up in a filthy alley at the young age of fifteen. Taking him home and raising him Don Perrino gave Michael a new life. Since that day he held a special admiration and loyalty to the late boss.

"We're here," Michael came back to reality and saw the two floor brick house in front of them. Both exited the vehicle and walked to the front door.

_Knock, knock, knock, and knock_

Donnie peeked through the window, "I don't think he's..." the front door swung wide open with the deep end of a double barrel shotgun fixated at Michael's mouth. Donnie pulled out his piece and aimed at the man's head as Michael slightly raised his hands in surrender. "I ain't going down easy you fuck!" the man threatened in a broken English language.

"_Calmati Alonzo siamo Castellano," _**(Calm down Alonzo we're Castellano) **Michael assured him.

"_Ha importanza piu? Questa citta si sta lacerando. Tutti sono dopo il trono ora," _**(Does it matter anymore. This city is ripping itself apart, everybody's after the throne now.) **Alonzo lowered his weapon as did Donnie and walked back inside. Michael and Donnie followed his lead and closed the door behind them. Michael took his seat and examined the room surrounding them. "Look we're here for some very serious old intel, so would you bother to help?"

* * *

Loud knocking interrupted the quietness of the apartment as Spencer sluggishly exited his room with annoyance, "I'm coming already!" instead the front door was forcefully kicked open. Sam entered the apartment uncaringly, "Never mind!" Spencer shifted gears and dragged himself back to bed. Sam seeing no sign of life after Spencer locked his door directed her footsteps towards the kitchen, or the fridge to be more accurate. Once making herself a ham sandwich she clicked the elevator button and stepped in when the doors opened. Up stairs Freddie and Carly rehearsed over a few skits that would appear on their web show. As Freddie made some quick arrangements on the cameras Carly quickly asked him, "So have you spoken to your mom about that incident yet?" Freddie looked up at her and shook his head, "She's still working and will probably come home in about 2 hours perhaps,"

"Well who knows what she's hiding, but family is trust," Carly spoke the truth.

"Yeah I know it's just that when dealing with her I just can't get anything out," Freddie responded back.

"Except for major tick baths," She began to chuckle to Freddie's annoyed expression.

Just then the door entrance to the studio swung open with a loud thud starling the two teens. Sam marched inside with a chicken leg on hand and the bucket around the other. Carly scolded her about mistreating the door like that and also about being fourteen minutes late. "Relax Carls you have Fredweiner as entertainment here. Just cover his laptop with nacho cheese and watch the magic work," with that saying Freddie rapidly turned around with a shock or angered expression, "That was you!" As the two began to argue Carly simply just pulled out her phone and dialed Gibby.

"GIBAHH!"

"Hey Gibby I need you to get that jumpsuit from your uncle's house for the skit okay,"

"Alright, but can I go shirtless afterward?"

"Urgh! Yes you can,"

"Yay! GIBA..."

Hanging up quickly she looked up with a tired expression as Sam placed Freddie in a headlock for attempting to pour water over her head in retaliation over his laptop. He desperately attempted to squirmed from her grasp as she added more pressure to the neck. Smiling with all her pride Sam flexed her left arm and kissed her bicep then began to speak, "Admit surrender nub and it'll be all over," Freddie slowly managed to pry her arm to the blonde's amusement, "I'm impressed Fredo you do have some manliness in you after all, but I'm probably just getting tired that's all,"

"No...your not!" and soon enough he completely removed himself from her arm and proceeded to knock her into the floor MMA style surprising both girls in the process. A dazed blonde looked up to see Freddie's furious gaze upon her and for a mere minute she saw a man, a man that she once dated and enjoyed his company and warm embrace, some one she once loved or maybe still did. Shaken by her inner thoughts she shut her eyes and shook her head violently in disapproval.

"Um...Sam what's up?" Spoke Freddie taking notice of this sudden behavior.

"What's up is that I've got a nub on top of me!" Following those words came a knee to the groin to Carly's shock.

Picking herself up from the floor and Freddie hitting the ground in a fetal position, Sam blushed a bit, but managed to give her back to her friends. "Nobody challenges momma like that you hear nerd," crossing her arms she headed for the door. "That was mean Sam," Carly told her, but her best friend only shrugged it off and exited the studio. Helping Freddie of the ground floor she looked at him and spoke, "Since when did you start working out?"

Still recoverying from the hit he managed to respone back at her, "Ever since school ended I decided to do something about my constant abuse in the hands of Sam," Carly smiled at the thought of Freddie's first trip to the gym and continued, "Well it payed off and you managed to impress her alot,"

"Nah, I only managed to piss her off even more," he said.

"No. You left an impression on her in both ways that is," she told him back.

Looking up at her he shook off the allegations, "Carly why are we discussing this again?" She gave her those mischievious eyes of her's as she answered his question with another question, "How did you feel seeing her right under your body?" The image that presented itself on his mind caused Freddie to blush heavily and Carly saw it happen. Smiling more she kept on teasing him about the topic.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Having a hot chick like Sam underneath didn't feel awesome?"

"Carly please stop talking like that,"

"But it's natural to have butterflies in the stomach when you look at someone you find attractive,"

"I seriously can't be hearing this,"

"I bet she felt the same way too,"

"..."

"Aha!"

"No! I wasn't...she was...just stop already!"

"What's with the yelling? Shay are you having a hard time understanding computer boy and it's making him malfunciton again?" Sam stood by the doorway holding a half eaten corndog awaiting for their answer. Carly regained her posture, "Yeah sorta," flashing a quick childish stare at Freddie who only seemd to be frozen in place. "Well then let's start the writing. Actually you can start the writing Frednub. Carly and I will brainstrom the ideas okay?"

"...yeah, yeah I'll do that!" he dashed for a pen and paper trying hardly not to be awkward about what just happened.

Later that same night after Sam said her goodbyes and took off Freddie started helping out Spencer to move a big sculpture into his room as Carly sat in the couch brushing her hair peacefully. Hearing the guys bumping into the walls and arguing she decided to switch on the television and watch whatever was on at the moment. Flipping through channels she became rather bored as all of her favorite shows had past their time slots, but something clicked into her mind. She wasn't one fond of crime and violence, but ever since the news broke out about the mob war in Chicago and T-Bo's tall tale into the situation her mind became too much curious. Pressing the numbers that would take her to the news channel she almost felt eager to know what was the current situation over there.

The news anchors were sitting on the desk with a green screen behind them flashing the words Chicago Warfare. The female anchor spoke about the police department's situation on containing the violence followed by a live report on the Chicago streets. A young reporter wearing a protective vest and standing behind a S.W.A.T. armored vehicle began his gathered report, "Hey guys, so far most of the shootings in the old city district have calmed down, but there are still some skirmishes from time to time," The voice of the male anchor spoke up, "Do you know between who Max?" The reporter continued on, "Not really, but it had to be between the Castellano and Nicolosi hitmen. Also it appears that the rest of the city's gangs are ready to pick up sides or form wartime allegiances,"

"It's still going huh?" his voice made her squeak in surprise. She threw her brush at him who dodged it by an inch before taking up seat next to her. "It's just that everybody's been raving on about it that I just had to see it for myself," she shifted her body to face him directly. He kept looking on the screen before replying back, "Well this sort of thing does come once in a blue moon," Another thought entered her mind, but this one was more unsure and personal to ask, yet the need to tell him was too great to contain.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Haven't you noticed that since this wild killings occured that...well," she was having trouble spelling out the words to him in fear of hurting or angering him.

"Carly what is it? You can tell me,"

She gulped and continued on, "Well maybe your mom has something to do with Chicago, but just maybe perhapse,"

Freddie gave her and himself a dumbfounded look and after a few seconds he got up and answered her back, "You think that my mom is connected to those criminals?" His tone sounded calm, but within he was in disbelief over her sudden comment and she knew it. With no going back she let her thoughts out, "Look your mom will always be over the top, but recently she's been more of a paranoid fugitive then our everyday germ hating, overprotective Mrs. Benson," she let out a gasp at her quick talking.

Freddie gave her an even harder _'the hell'_ stare, "What is making you think this? Carly this is a heavy accusation you're giving me right now!"

"I'm sorry Freddie, but just analyze the facts please. The only reason I tell you this is because I'm worried about you and even your mom. It would kill me if something terrible happened to you, Sam and the others!" Carly yelled back before sitting down cross armed with teary eyes beginning to form.

"I..it just caught me off guard Carly. I' didn't mean to yell at you like that I was just..."

"Hey what's going on in here?" Spencer came out of his room due to the loud commotion between the two teens. Swiping her developing tears away she gave him a facade smile, "Oh nothing brother Freddie just thinks that some of the segments aren't good enough," she looked back at Freddie with a dull look and proceeded her chat, "Actually Freddie was just leaving now," Freddie sighed and looked at Spencer, "Yeah it's late man see you guys tomorrow,"

"Okay Freddie-o see ya," Spencer told him before resubmerging into his room. Opening the door into the hallway he glanced back in to see Carly rapidly ascend the stairs before disappering to the second floor. Shutting the door and leaning against it he cursed himself for overreacting towards her. 'She's going to be very quiet towards me tomorrow. Fuck Freddie!' he thought to himself.

Opening the door the light from the hallway made a wedge into the darkness of the silent apartment. Flipping the lights switch he grabbed an appel from the kitchen counter and chewed on it. 'Why did she even say that in the first place?' he continued thinking over her accusation or rather thoughts over his mother's dramatic behavior. A creeping feeling slowly overcame him as he pressed on the matter more. What if and just that, what if Carly was right? He was having trouble shaking it off. He tried thinking of other topics: the webshow, school, even Sam's revenge plot for what happened earlier, but all failed to stay permanent. She wasn't here yet and he still memorized the box's location over by the upper kitchen cabinets. Freddie's heart pounded at the excellent opportunity he had at the moment. Coming to blows with his conscious he was torn between going to his room and forget about it or grab the box and finally learn what this was all about.

"...fuck it!"

Tossing the appel into the trash can he grabbed the closest chair and climbed it to reach the cabinets. Placing both hands way to the back he felt the solid square shape of his intended item. Griping it tightly he lowered it down and placed it on the dining table. Heart pounding rapidly and hands quickly sweating he unlatched the lock and slowly opened the box. Inside it he saw only a hand full of letters and the two items from the previous night: the puzzle and handgun.

Reaching for the desired item he took hold of the handgun and llifted it up. He had never fired a real gun or even touched one before. It scared him holding one as he could accidently fire it off, so he kept his trigger finger away from the trigger itself. Carefully placing it down he proceeded to take out the next item. "How does this work?" he whispered to himself as he examied the wooden puzzle. He moved a few squares each with its own letter in it with the attempt to form any word. Placing it down next to the revolver he took out one of the papers which were quiet faded due to being writing in pencil and likley from long ago too.

"Why does she keep all of this? Carly I truly hope that your wrong about this," Freddie read the first line of the letter, "Dear, Ms. Benson its been a while since I last wrote back, but the past months have been quite time comsuming to say. All the businesses over here have been getting slow to recover and I fear that my family will lose valuable income if something isn't done..." While reading down the letter Freddie's nervous system shot up like a bomb as he felt a hard hold into his shoulder forcing him to turn around and look eye to eye with the individual before him.


	4. Helping out a Friend

**_Author's Notes: College, that's my only excuse._**

_Police swarmed the crime scene and exited their cruisers to deal with the dire situation. Pistols raised they approached the bullet riddled car with utter caution. "Driver's dead!" the other officers scanned the area as the veteran of the group peeked at the backseats. "Hey rookie you forgot about this one." Opening the jammed door the officer checked his pulse, "He's still breathing, but out of it!" Carefully turning the injured man around the senior officer's eyes split wide open. "Gomez! Hayes! Call in an ambulance and radio in the chief immediately!" the others hurried of to their respective cruisers as the officer continued to check for more bullet wounds, "We got you Joey, you'll make it."_

**Present Day**

Turning around Freddie's heart jumped close to death as the face of his mother stood in front of him. Marissa herself yelped in synchronization with her son as both were spooked by each other's presence. Regaining her composure she looked intensively at her son, "Freddie what are you doing?" Freddie's mind raced for a proper answer and finally spoke up, "No. What I want to know is what you are doing with all of these?" he lifted up the letters in one and the gun in the other. "Don't shake it like that!" Marissa snatched the revolver from his hand and checked the barrel before placing it back in the box.

Marissa grabbed both of Freddie's shoulders and lightly shook him, "Do you want to blow your head up Freddie! Grabbing other's items is not okay." Freddie shoved her hands away with frustration, "Well since my own mother is being beyond her regular self and acting suspicious all of a sudden plus keeping hidden objects then curiosity wouldn't have gotten the better of me!"

Marissa was amazed at her son's first live outburst and directed towards her none the less that she lost her tongue for a few seconds before giving her response. "We all have secrets Freddie and most must stay like that," Freddie walked away to the kitchen table, "I can tell," he told her with a displeased tone as he sat down on one of the chairs. She felt her heart sink at the emotional symptoms his son was going through at the moment, but she remained strong with the clear reminder of what was at stake if all fell apart. So placing all the letters back in the box and locking it up again she reckoned it was time to tell Freddie the truth, but only half the truth anyway.

"Freddie most of the things I do which includes this recent one were for our own protection, but mostly for your protection," Marissa told him.

Freddie remained seated and tapped the table's surface with his fingers, "It's always been about my super over protection mom, but what do those letters and the wooden puzzle has to do with us"

"Long before you came to be I had a life. A very smooth and cheerful life to add into it," Marissa said and continued, "I was young and naive. I just wanted to help out anyone in any way...I…I didn't think that my decision would cause any effect.

Freddie stood up and examined her mother with a puzzled expression. She realized that her words weren't making any sense and subconsciously she really didn't want to explain herself. Choosing her next words carefully Marissa spoke softly to her son, "I'm sorry Freddie I'm just so sorry for everything," She began to tear up as her son continued to stare at her, but this time with a hint of worry. "Mom it doesn't have to be like this just tell..." he got interrupted once more, "I'm sorry for all the horrible things that will come your way," with those words she ran to her room locking it. Her bawling could be heard from the kitchen and Freddie stood there in deep shock over her mother's last words.

The following morning Carly woke up extremely groggy as her alarm clock sounded off. Shutting it down and replanting her face into the pillow she silently cursed herself for staying up very late and continuing working on bits for next week's show. On top of that she had also spent the night carefully choosing the best clothes and accessories for her first day of school. After at least ten minutes perhaps she gained the strength to remove her still inactive body from bed and walk out her room and into her own bathroom with sluggish movement. As she brushed her teeth Carly went on to thinking about yesterday at the studio. How Sam and Freddie had acted towards each other was super abnormal to their mutual friendship, but due to the circumstances surrounding them she smirked otherwise.

"Spencer I'm up!" Carly yelled as she walked down the stairs already fully dressed and groomed.

Spencer's head poked out of the kitchen where he was preparing breakfast, "Alrighty then take a seat and ready up that little stomach,"

Carly rolled her eyes with a smile seeing that her brother still treated her as an infant child. As Spencer finished in the oven she texted Sam about meeting up at the local mall this afternoon.

_"Mall at 5pm?_"

"_Iz nubby coming 2?_"

"_Girlz day only_"

"_Deal_"

Closing her cellphone Spencer happily jogged towards the table with both their plates, "Two banana, strawberry pancakes ready to be eaten," he spoke in an Italian accent as Carly laughed at his childish ways and ability to create unique plates as well. As she ate breakfast, her cheerfulness became clouded by the memory of last night's argument between Freddie and her. "Something wrong kiddo?" Looking up at Spencer and clearing her thoughts she responded back.

"Oh its nothing," as they continued eating she played all the current events hoping for any kind of connection or mere coincidence with Mrs. Benson.

Elsewhere Freddie had woken up late than his usual hour and stumbled out of his bed. As he pulled fresh clothes from the drawers his mind retreated back to the events of last night. His mom had left early with no note this time adding up to her new strange attitude and her last night's breakdown made things even more complicating for him. Freddie didn't bother to reopen the box and simply left it there for another day. Today he just kept rewinding her words in his head, each time slower and slower to better understand her hidden message. What probably freaked him out the most was the dire warning she had told him, '_I'm sorry for all the horrible things that will come your way' _

"What the hell is happening here?"

* * *

Fast forwarding into the afternoon Carly arrived at the Seattle Mall via bus. Pulling out her cellphone and dialing Sam's number she heard the ringtone and after several seconds the blonde finally answered back. "Yeah what's up?" her voice sounded quiet distracted, most likely chewing on a hotdog or steak rib. "Sam where are you, are you even here?" Chewing sounds came from the other side of the line annoying Carly with her rude attitude.

"...yeah I'm here by the food court,"

"Of course where else?"

"We'll I'll be waiting Shay,"

Hanging up the call she made her way into the shopping center in search of her best friend. It kind of sucked for her as she got dropped off in the far opposite of the large building. While making way her eyes wondered off into the display window of a clothing store. Taking a quick liking to the mannequin's latest fashion she neared it for a better look. 'So beautiful, but the price is out of my reach though, " she silently complimented the royal purple dress with small fabricated diamonds covering various spots. Lost in her thoughts she failed to sense the a presence close to her.

"That would look sexy fine on you indeed," removed from her thoughts she turned her head around to see Jonah leaning against the window pane with a smug look all over him. Rolling her eyes she began to walk away, but her path got blocked, "Hey, hey, hey it's just a sweet compliment. Nothing more than that," You're far from ever being sweet...you nub!" she harshly spoke back at him. Jonah simply chuckled to himself as he continued to block her path. "Come on Carly let's play nice around here. Speaking of which you hooking up with somebody?" her annoyance increased every second that he kept on hovering around her.

"Yeah. With the girl you decided to cheat on moron, who else!" she told him.

"Ouch! You're really exaggerating the actual incident a bit, but while she waits for your arrival why don't I invite you to a couple of drinks. Sounds great right?" Jonah asked her.

"Your smooth talking isn't working at all, glad to disappoint," giving him her back she felt a sudden strong grip on her left wrist and looked back at Jonah with a burst of outrage and fright in her eyes. "Please Shay, just please. Everybody knows you can't control yourself when it comes to charmers like myself," She continued to pry his hand off her wrist while cursing him out, "Let go you shit stain! Now!" Carly deeply contemplated slapping him across the face and removing that worthless smug along the way, but the effect of a repercussion on his behalf frightened her. Her only option was to stir enough commotion for a good Samaritan to stop his/her activity and come to her aid.

"You're getting real sassy now and it's quiet frankly turning me on," He spoke with cocky tone.

"In that case you should still love me," With a strong grip on his shoulder Jonah let go of Carly's wrist in pain and was then harshly pulled backwards into the floor. Startled he looked up to see his former ex giving him the most hateful glare possible with Carly right behind sticking her tongue out at him. Jonah scrambled to his feet and backed off a little knowing well what Sam was capable of. "Carly sure as hell isn't into your pathetic type. So scram," the protective blonde ordered him. He attempted to speak once more, but was silenced by Sam defiant "I said to scram!" He bolted out of the area and once he was long gone she looked back at her best friend with a strong smug of self assurance.

"This is why I wanted you to carry my taser with you anywhere you went," Sam told her.

"But I would've shocked myself and probably Spencer too." Carly said.

"All the noobs do. Come on lets go I'm hungry!" The blonde dragged her best friend towards the food court.

As the two friends sat on their table to eat, (mostly Sam was doing all the eating though.) Carly kept fidgeting with her fingers and phone. Sam happened to notice this and once gulping her drink she proceeded to ask her about it. "What's up Carls?"

"Oh it's nothing serious Sam."

"Sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay then," the blonde proceeded to devour her spicy wings as Carly looked on. Freddie already had a lot in his hands, so maybe right now shouldn't be the best exact time to involve Sam into his mess. 'Next time,' she thought, ' I still have to hook them up somehow though,' Across from the girls a pair of security guards were conversing with one another.

"So it's that serious then?"

"Yeah my cousin told me that three of his fellow officers we're caught in a crossfire down by one of the old bridges while patrolling,"

"Shit! Why hasn't the Governor declared it a state of emergency yet?"

"That old hag probably wants it to continue to gain more support or something, but hear me out that this is only the beginning,"

* * *

**_A Few Hours Later_**

A lone cargo truck drove down the lone interstate as the Chicago skyline shrank behind it. A CPD helicopter flew past them not bothering any attention at all as the driver and passenger also ignored it. Once getting close to their destination the driver picked up the comm radio to get further instructions.

"_I'm avvicinarsi ora," _(**I'm getting close now**.)

_Una volta li aspettare gli altri per essere pronti por fare la vostra parte Di Salvo. _(**Once there wait for the others to get ready then do your part Di Salvo.**)

Michael took a quick turn into the place's entrance, "_Bene _you cheap loner," (**Alright**)

Looking ahead he saw the entrance to the old foundry. The place had been abandoned around twenty-six years ago, but now stood as a stronghold for a regional gun trafficker that has being gleefully profiting from the on going war for Chicago. Now as luck should have it Alonzo needed to have the man put out and Michael had decided to lend his hand in order to get any information out of the old man. The gate the complex was guarded by at least a squad of four men more likely bored and irritated from the summer heat, but still armed and ready to push away any wandering eyes.

"We need to get a just a bit closer," Donnie added as Michael slowly added weight to the gas pedal. The rest of Alonzo's men have to be in position, so the duo wouldn't be riddled with bullets once exiting the truck.

As the truck neared the gates the guards were quickly to radio in their awareness to the man in charge located deep inside the building. Some of them began to preach for their guns. Michael as he slowly pressed forward radioed the Alonzo's men, "Guys are you in position?"

"..."

"Hey _siete pronti_?" (**are you ready**)

"..." still no response from the Team B. The guards had finally pulled out their weapons and shouted out to the two to turn back. Donnie had pulled out his Uzi as the situation was getting tensed. "Just punch it already!" Donnie anxiously remarked.

Michael grabbed the walkie talkie again, " You dumbfuck answer me you _fottuto idiota che andremo a ottenere girato il cazzo raccogliere!" _(**fucking idiot we're going to get shot the fuck up, pick up**)

The guards aimed for the truck and Donnie loaded his gun, but before either opened fire a voice through the radio's static began to speak, "Bust down those those gates you crying bitch!"

Just on cue Michael stomped on the pedal as hard as possible and Donnie ducked to avoid the incoming bullets. Seeing it not stop the guards jumped out of the way as the truck crashed straight through the gates with ease. Not having a clear vision ahead of him due to the constant firing and ducking to avoid it Michael ended up running over one guy and crashing into some old stacked up steel framework. As Donnie poked his head out he quickly retreaded back inside as multiple bullets shot the passenger door. There was no way out of there without getting shot dead, but thankfully it wasn't one of those days. As the thugs kept approaching a loud shot rang out and one of them hit the floor dead.

"The fuck?" one of them yelled as a two more shots were heard and two more men fell motionless to the ground.

"Sniper!" another responded.

The remaining men ran for cover or fled into the old building as the sniper fire continued without losing a pace. Up on the nearby hill Alonzo's B team consisting of multiple snipers were having a field day as more bodies hit the floor. The team leader pulled out his talkie and radioed in Michael, "_Tempo per la macellazione delle pecore," _(**Time to slaughter the** **sheep**) Back on the crashed vehicle Michael nodded to Donnie who ponded on the back of the truck as the two exited. As Donnie opened fire, Michael ran to the back of the truck and unlocked the door. Suddenly an entire group of heavily armed men jumped out simultaneously to assist in the firefight.

"Learn to drive dumbass!" the last one told Michael as he opened fire.

While the firefight continued the capo and his best bud entered the foundry to finish their assignment. Once inside the two split up to cover more ground, Michael headed up the stairs and noticing two guys running down he aimed and fired at the two. As he kept going up he heard a couple of shots down below most likely Donnie cleaning house. Once reaching the main office a hail of gunfire pinned him against a pillar.

"You want me dead? Well so do I! Come and get me if you can you shit!" The voice of the man that Alonzo wanted dead yelled out from inside the office.

Michael fired back and once the trafficker had ducked for cover he quickly advanced to the next pillar. Both gangsters shot each other back and forth until Micheal was close enough to take him out. Firing just a few rounds he waited and stood still as his target returned fire. When the shotgun shells stopped piercing into his protection barrier he knew that it had emptied out and immediately rushed for the office. Seeing the man frantically reloading his weapon Di Salvo whistled at him and as he looked up, a bullet punctured his forehead.

Back outside the rest of the team were securing the perimeter and weapons cache to take back to another location. Donnie was busy starring at the dirt as Michael walked out the old foundry. "So, back to the main objective?" Michael was asked.

Pulling out his cellphone, "Yeah back to that," Michael replied back.

"Alonzo we got the fucker and his toyguns. Now start talking,"

" _Naturalmente tornare e mal dire tutto quello che so su buona Joey," _**(Of course come back and I'll tell you everything I know about good ol Joey)**


End file.
